Love heals the wounded
by Catagirl67
Summary: Ana and Elliot Grey are engaged and Ana finally feels like something in her life is going right. Until she meets the mysterious and attractive Christian Grey at the family picnic. Will she keep her faith in her and Elliot's relationship? Or will she fall under the spell of Christian? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story dealing with any type of sexual relationship so just go easy on me...But I am literally obsessed with the relationship between Christian and Ana! So hopefully you will like my stories! Enjoy.

1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Time

"Morning babe." Elliot speaks sweetly as I stretch my head out from under the blanket, exposing myself to the blinding light.

"No!" I moan, making a mad dash back under the covers.

"Anastasia Steele, you know what happens when you don't get out of bed on time don't you? It's a TICKLE FIGHT!" He shrieks, diving towards me. That one phrase can get me up and out of bed faster then a bolt of lightning considering I am probably the most ticklish person alive.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" I huff, pulling down my shirt with a vengeance. "Have you thought about what we talked about last night?" He whispers coming up behind me.

"Yes..." I whisper even gentler.

The truth of the matter is, Elliot and I have yet to have sex. Of course I am attracted to him and I want to do it but I'm just not ready. Elliot has had sex with so many different women without even glancing back in their direction and I just want to make sure that we are right for each other. I recall something that one of my friends had gone through in high school. She had fallen head over heels for the captain of the football team and she only ever had eyes for him. She said she knew in her heart that he was the one. The one she knew would be her first, and her last. And it finally happened at a party. He threw her on the bed and tore her clothes off to the point where it even burned her skin. And once he had gotten her completely naked, he fucked her. He slammed the shit out of her till she was crying on the floor barely able to move. And he left her there, without even another glance.

In truth, that scared little girl lying on the floor was me. What kind of man was he? And were the chances of him being someone that cruel and hateful? Obviously I know that would never happen with Elliot but still. I need to know and right now I just don't.

"Ana please. I would never hurt you like that and you know that!"

"I know that Elliot." I smile, wrapping my arms around his muscular torso.

"But we're engaged! I figured that would finally make you feel better!" He throws his arms in the air frustrated and falls backwards onto the couch. I place my hands on my hips facing him. "So was that your plan? Just proposing to me so you could get me to finally have sex with you Elliot!?"

He instantly jumps up from the couch and places his hands gently on my face. "No, no babe. You know thats not true." I sigh lifting my hands up to take hold of his arms. "I know."

"But you're literally killing me with this abstinence. I need you." He groans his eyes growing dark with lust. His statement immediately sends me off the deep end and I can feel a pool of wetness form inside my panties.

_Damnit no!_

"Hey, why did you wake me up anyway? It's saturday!" I whine, quickly trying to change the subject. His expression changes almost instantly and he's smiling his signature Elliot smile. I can't help but smile back.

"Remember this was the day of my family picnic."

Oh crap. I forgot about that. I truly have a special place in my heart for Elliot's family. Of course not as much room as I hold for Ray, one of my mothers very many ex-husbands. We formed a relationship and it just kinda stuck. He means so much to me. Grace and Carrick are just the best. They are so kind and thoughtful; always thinking of me. Mia is just a cute little ball of fluff! Nothing like myself though. I've always thought of myself as a drab, plain girl. Mia is so fashionable and out of this world gorgeous and fun to be around! I have recently learned that Elliot has a brother. It's really confusing because we are practically over there every week so how is it possible that I haven't met this man. Elliot tells me that he is quite mysterious and is very private about his personal life. We'll see about that. I want to find out everything about him if I am going to be his sister in law. After all we will be practically family. If I ever meet him.

2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Babe can are you almost ready?" Elliot calls from the living room. I turn from my closet and slightly open the door. "I'll never be if you keep asking!" He glares playfully at me and I return the gesture by sticking out my tongue. I have the honor of borrowing one of Kate's dresses for today thank gosh. It's more of a casual type of dress that's mainly white with splotches of aqua. It hugs my body in all the right places even thought there's not much to show. Being petite, I stand at a staggering 5'2 with not much on top and a little too much on the bottom. My hair hangs down as ringlets barely covering my breasts. I add a little makeup on the eyes, but not much because I know there's no hope with artificial beauty. I gently place the diamond necklace from Elliot around my neck and smile at the reflection.

"Alright I'm ready!"

We pull into the grand entrance of the stone driveway and I sigh. Elliot gently squeezes my hand. "You ready Ana?"

Let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows! It makes writing this story a little more worth while! Here's chapter 2!

Do you want the next chapter to be Christians POV of this night or do you want me to just continue?

Chapter 2: He's dangerous

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Elliot whisks is sun-kissed blonde hair aside as he knocks briskly on the front door. Before I even get a chance to see the door open I am locked in an intense hug with Mia.

"Oh my god, Ana! You look freaking gorgeous! There isn't one person in this whole house who looks as beautiful as you do." She smiles. "And she's all mine!" Elliot says proudly, placing a arm around my shoulder.

A full blush works its way up my neck and I keep my eyes on my shoes as I thank her. Grace calmly walks up to the door pulling Mia back behind her. "Ana, you look simply lovely! Would you like to come in and join us?"

I nod as Elliot ushers me gently into the grand living room. But that's just the beginning! I died when I first saw their kitchen. It's like a chef's dream!

Elliot leaves me for just a moment to stick his head outside the back door. "Hey! All you people get in here! The party has arrived!" Of course by party he means himself. He turns back around and gives me a quick wink and I smile.

Everyone crowds into the house and there is still quite a lot of room to move. Elliot has been moving me about the house introducing me to everyone, when the front doors swing open. Everyone's attention is drawn to it.

"Christian sweetie?" Grace calls. "You really know how to make an entrance." Elliot snaps rolling his eyes. I still can't see who they are referring to but then, completely out of nowhere there is a high pitched shriek.

"CHRISTIAN!" Mia bolts towards the door and pounces into someone's arms. Finally I see the figure coming out of the darkness. Oh wow. He's tall! Well...at least compared to me. He comes fully into the light and my heart drops threw the floor. He's so handsome. His dark, long hair is messily arranged in a way that I think I might just lunge at him. He is sporting an expensive dark suit with a steamed white dress shirt, and a blue and black tie loosely undone at his neck.

"Ana. Ana!" Elliot shakes me, and my eyes unwillingly move away from the greek god standing at the door. "That's Christian...My brother." He smiles at me. My mouth drops. Well this sucks. Here is this gorgeous man in front of me and he is going to be my brother in law? This is going to be hard.

My move my gaze back to Christian and my heart starts to beat more quickly then I can keep up with. His eyes lightly scan the room until he meets eyes with a older looking blonde women who smiles at him a little too much for comfort. He completely ignores her, and continues his sweep of the room until he eyes land on me. My hands go sweaty from his deep look.

"Ana, are you okay? You're hands are all clammy." Elliot says surprised. "I'm just nervous about meeting everyone." I give a sweet smile. "You'll do perfect." He whispers squeezing my hand tighter.

I look back towards Christian and he is still staring directly at me, ignoring anyone who tries to make conversation with him. His eyes slide down my body once or twice, but now he is intently glaring at me and Elliot's intertwined hands.

"Oh Christian over here!" Mia squeals dragging him towards us. Oh no. Control Ana. Control. Why are you here again? Because you're marrying Elliot! You LOVE Elliot!

"Hey bro, get laid lately?" Elliot asks when they finally reach us. Christian glares at his brother. "Since when is that any of your business Elliot? Grow the fuck up." My mouth drops at the language spewing from his mouth. Elliot laughs like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Anyway, I would like you to meet Anastasia Steele." Elliot smiles at his brother. I look shyly up at him, while he looks down at me amused. "She's a shorty huh?" Christian says scrutinizing me. Jeez, he's looking at me like I'm a fancy car up for bid.

"Excuse me!? How dare you talk about me like that?!" I snap, glaring up at him."You've got quite a mouth on you." He says a bit more softly. As we continue to glare at each other, it's like we are the only two in the entire room. Our eyes lock and nothing else matters. He has the most stunning grey eyes which are sparkling down at me.

"Pardon my terrible manners." He smirks as he takes my hand gently and lays a soft kiss on the top. "Miss Steele." He whispers seductively. I feel a spark overtake my entire body as we touch. I can tell my face is as red as a tomato when a blush takes over. "Mr. Grey." I whisper back to him looking up. My head doesn't even reach his shoulders. It's embarrassing.

Elliot clears his throat loudly and I desperately look away from Christian. How long were we staring at each other!? I steal another peek at him and he is still looking down at me.

"So Elliot, is this another one of your toys or maybe a friend?" Christian speaks looking back up. Elliot gets flustered quickly. "Uhm...No actually she's my fiancé." Christian's face turns white and his soft expression goes fierce. The sparkle in his eye has been overtaken by rage.

"ENGAGED!?" He screams as everyone turns toward our conversation. "Christian easy.." Mia whispers trying to grab his arm but he brushes her off. "What is your problem!?" Elliot growls putting a protective arm around me. Christian notices Elliot's move and gets even more angry.

He grabs my hand greedily and gapes at the grand, sparkling rock on my finger. His eyes move from the rock to my face and they are filled with something I've never seen before. Lust maybe?

Out of nowhere Grace is pulling Christian back yelling at him to get outside. After a few minutes they are both gone and my heart rate finally goes back to normal. Elliot takes my face in-between his hands and looks sadly at me. "I'm so sorry Ana. I don't know why he is acting this way. Are you alright?" I nod slightly light headed.

"I think I need to get a moment outside." I say signaling to the door and he nods turning back to Mia and his father.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Competition

Christian's POV

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"And that's all you have to say on the matter?! Fine, I'll personally let you know." I snap, slamming the phone down. "Andrea! I'm not paying you to paint your nails at your desk!"

She hustles into the room, the polish dripping shamefully off her fingers. "Sir?"

"Exterminate Mr. Conners file." I say without even looking up at her. "Yes sir." She articulates, fleeing from me.

God you think she would take a hint by now that I am not interested in her. Ha. There isn't a girl in this entire universe that wouldn't throw their panties across the room for me. I'm totally willing except for the fact that they all seem to want something more. I don't do those...relationships. I like to think if there's no control, there's nothing. That's why I'm so fond of my newest submissive Samantha.

She will do anything to please me. She has absolutely no hard-limits and has never used the safe word once. I can do practically whatever I want to her! Talk about a good deal huh? The problem is I think she's starting to go off the deep end. This morning she practically begged me to bring her to my family's annual picnic because she felt that she had the right to meet them. She has a right to nothing when it comes to being my submissive. Geez, the only reason I'm going is because my sister Mia begged me to come. I have the biggest soft spot for her. But anyway, Samantha even gave me a sweet, gentle kiss the other night! I think she's beginning to fall in love with me. Great, another submissive gone.

A take a glance down at my watch. 12:00. Alright then, I suppose it's time that I get to the picnic. Another dreaded boring party filled with girls peeling their clothes off for me. It never changes.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

As I swing the grand door open, everyone's eyes are drawn to me. Oh here we go. I already see a number of girls gaping at me. But what's not to look at? If they only knew who I really was...The type of man I actually am, they'd all run for the hills.

All of a sudden I hear a screech sound throughout the whole house. "CHRISTIAN!" Out of nowhere Mia flings herself into my arms and I gracefully catch her in a giant hug. "I missed you." She whispers. I place her back down to the ground and my eyes begin to scan the crowd for people I might know. Right away I spot Mia's dreaded friends who all wave and giggle at me. I quickly pretend not to notice them, but in doing so I lock eyes with Elena. She gives me a knowing smile that makes my stomach lurch. I continue to look when my eyes lock on one young girl. She looks no older than 20, but there is something about her. . .

Suddenly, her eyes lock up with mine and I feel like I've been hit by a tremendous force. My heart starts beating faster then it ever has. What is going on? I must just be turned on.

And I should be like the looks of this girl. She has beautiful spiraling ringlets that cascade down to the tops of her breasts and these eyes...My god her eyes! Are the deepest most beautiful blue I have ever seen. My eyes move down her body and she is literally perfect. Her waist is so delicate and her breasts shape stunningly around it. She is gorgeous and I just can't stop staring. Finally, my subconscious gets a hold of me.

Alright Christian. Give her your look. The one that makes all the girls go wild. Yeah! That's what I'll do. I just need to fuck her and then all this will go away and everything will be better.

I'm about to give her the most lustful look she's probably ever seen, when to my surprise she looks away. What the hell!? Why would she look away?! I thought I had her attention! I take in the surroundings around her and I see her looking up and speaking to Elliot. How does he know her? Are they friends? I look more closely and anger grasps me. They are holding hands! Oh hell no. Elliot can't have her. She's mine. Well...at least I want her. Which makes her mine because when I want a girl she is mine alone. I don't want anyone else touching her!

"Oh Christian! Over here!" Mia squeaks, pulling me along right towards her. She keeps her eyes directly on her shoes. As we reach them Elliot just has to open his big mouth. "Hey bro, get laid lately?" He says with a obvious smirk on his face. He's making fun of the fact that he thinks I'm gay. He won't be laughing when I steal his little lady there.

"Since when is that any of your business Elliot? Grow the fuck up." I snarl and he just stands there laughing at me. He finally composes himself and looks back up at me. "Anyway, I would like you to meet Anastasia Steele."

Anastasia. What a beautiful name. I don't believe I've ever heard anything so beautiful in all my life. God what is happening? Keep cool Christian...

Her bright blue eyes sparkle from underneath the cover of her long lashes. The look she gives me is so innocent and pure. I have to hold myself back as my pants begin to get tighter from my erection. I am now noticing how short she is compared to everyone else. She barely can stand as tall as my chest. It's adorable. Adorable!? Christian Grey doesn't use words like adorable. Geez. I don't usually take such small girls as submissive's strictly for the fact that they might not be able to handle what I throw at them. "She's a shorty huh?" I smirk looking down at her. Her whole demeanor changes and she glares up at me. "Excuse me? How dare you talk about me like that?!"

This definitely leaves me taken a back. She's not submissive at all. She could never give her entire mind to me on the level I'm looking for. But god I want her.

"You've got quite a mouth on you." I would love to taste that mouth. The things I could do to her...

Well, before any of that happens I'm going to have to introduce myself properly. "Pardon my terrible manners." I reach down, kindling her hand in mine while placing a gentle kiss on the top. I look back up at her seductively and speak her name as soft as a whisper. A sweet blush fills her perfectly pale skin as she smiles back up at me. "Mr. Grey."

Elliot clears his throat kicking my foot hatefully. I pull away getting his gist. I look intensely at Anastasia again, before looking back at Elliot. "So Elliot, is this another one of your toys or maybe a friend?"

Anastasia looks up at Elliot awkwardly waiting for him to answer. He kicks his leg a bit flustered. "Uhm...No actually she's my fiancé."

I don't know how or why, but anger is coursing through me like a wasp ready to sting the man who just destroyed it's nest. My fists tighten to their limit and all and I'm suddenly very determined to make this goddess mine.

"ENGAGED!?" I howl, without realizing that I have already gotten the total attention of the room. But I don't care. Getting this girl is all that matters. Mia gently strokes my arm trying to appease me but I quickly rip away. I must see the proof, hoping for just a second that this is some sort of mistake. I grab Anastasia's hand and bring it to my level and there it is. The beautiful sparkling diamond on her ring finger. It looks like it cost a fortune. I could get a better one. Not that I would want to.

I look back up at her, knowing that all the passion I feel for her is probably obvious. And suddenly my mom is pulling me back telling me to back off.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"CHRISTIAN!?" Elliot snarls, stepping outside. I come out of the darkness showing myself and his face goes hard and angry.

"I'm fucking warning you man. Ana is mine." I don't say a word to him, just like mother told me to. "You can get any girl in the entire world Christian. Don't ruin this for me." He sighs walking back inside.

I don't care what anybody says. I need Anastasia. I'm sure if I only fuck her brains out once it will be enough for me. Anastasia Steele will be mine, and I don't care who stands in my way. I will have her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: THE NERVE

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I rest the tips of my elbows on the stone balcony outside on one of the many decks. Alright...Time to go back inside. I turn around and continue to go inside when I see a familiar little cutie standing on the other side of the terrace.

"Anastasia." I note, walking over to where she is looking up into space. She quickly turns around startled, and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees me. "I thought you were Elliot, and please call me Ana."

Oh...A little confession maybe? "An unwilling bride?" I ask trying to read her face. She smiles. "Of course not. I love Elliot it's just that he worries about me a little too much sometimes."

Damn him to hell. She LOVES him!? I can't compete with love! But I can compete with their sex...

Now that she's trusted me enough to tell me about Elliot she has her guard down. I place a finger on the tip of my chin stroking it profusely. She stares up at me saying nothing. I step a little bit closer to her smiling seductively. "Well let me see what I can do about that."

Her breathing becomes quicker and she tries to step backwards but she is trapped. I give her a devilish smile. "What's wrong Miss Steele? Can't stand the heat?"

"U-Uh...Christian what are you doing? I-I don't understand." She whispers trying to put space between us. I can feel the electricity shooting between us. There's no way she can't feel this.

"Don't play dumb, Ana. You know you feel the chemistry between us. And I don't how you met my brother or how you feel about him but right now, I just want to bang the shit out of you." I groan pushing into her.

She pushes me back, shocked. "I am your brothers fiancé!" I press back farther against her. "All the better reason."

Her eyes turn to slits as she pushes me with all the strength she has which probably doesn't move me even an inch. I smirk amused at how little strength she has against me.

"Let me tell you something Mr. Grey." She snaps, pushing her face only a centimeter away from mine. "You have nothing on me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Anastasia." I smile looking down at her. Shivers erupt in her as she looks back up at me. "What is your problem!?"

I smile smugly at her grabbing her face in my hands. She tries not to look at me but it's difficult considering I'm holding her so close. "God, I want you Miss Steele. I could do things to you that you couldn't even imagine in your wildest dreams."

Her eyes widen and suddenly she gains the strength of ten men as she pushes me all the way off her and steps around me glaring. "There is no way in hell that is happening you ignorant piece of ass. I don't give a crap if you want because you are never ever gonna have me! For many reasons! And I'm gonna give you the most important one! I'm marrying your brother! Someone whom you are supposed to love conditionally! Well guess what, I do love him and nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"We'll see about that." I snap bitterly. She snorts, turning her back on me completely done with the whole conversation.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I've finally arrived at my apartment when I feel two hands sneak around my waist. Who the fuck...? I turn around quickly and am face to face with my submissive.

"Samantha?" I question. She smiles kissing me on the lips. "Of course silly." I glare down at her pulling away. "Since when do you not address me as sir?"

"Since I fell in love with you..." She whispers pulling me down onto the bed. Okay...Let me think. Kick her out and not have a release tonight or have a release now and kick her out in the morning...I say have sex now. And I drag her directly into the playroom imagining for just one second it was Ana I was with.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ana's POV

Where the hell is Elliot!? I am trying to calm down after my conversation with Christian. The nerve. Out of nowhere this women jumps in front of me and I nearly trip.

"Oh watch yourself honey. Don't fall." She smiles gracefully and I finally recognize from the woman who smiled weirdly at Christian. I start to leave and she grabs my arm. "Oh hold on dear, I have a problem to settle with you."

"Problem?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest. She towers over me in her six inch heals. "I couldn't help but notice you talking to Christian Grey."

What's with this woman? She's too old to be a jealous girlfriend.

"I might have, yes. What's it to you?" I snarl, already in a bad mood. "Careful dear. It would be heartbreaking if poor Elliot heard about the closeness of you and Christian's demeanor.

"What?! What are you talking about? There was nothing!" I cry desperately. "I'm aware. But it would be a shame if he thought something did." I stare at her with my mouth open wide.

"Sweetie, there's something you need to understand...You and Christian are not for one another. Christian doesn't do the relationship you're looking for."

"Looking for? Lady! I'm not looking for crap with that creep! I am just trying to get away from him! I love Elliot not Christian. Now if you will excuse me, you need to get out of my way." I growl, pushing her aside. The nerve of some people. Oh my GOD!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oh dear

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

2 months later

"Ana! Mia, what do you think of this one?" Elliot calls to me and Mia as we dash over to see the cake design he is talking about. My heart melts when I see the bride and groom sitting gracefully on top of the cake. "What do you think Kate?" I ask turning to my best friend grinning from ear to ear.

Before she can open her mouth the spawn of satan has already spoken. "It's too old ladyish." I groan looking back at him. "Why are you even here!?" I snap. "Because Mia asked me to!" He snorts.

Elliot kisses me sweetly on the lips trying to calm me down but I, trying to show off to Christian deepen the kiss, digging my hands into his hair and run my leg up and down his. I pull away gasping for air while Elliot, is blown away. "God Ana. Can't wait till the wedding night." He winks. I giggle turning just in time to see Christian glaring at us.

"So why is it old ladyish bro?" Elliot asks swinging his hand over my shoulder. He stares at it for a moment finally coming up with a reason. "The bride is way too covered." My mouth flies open. "What do you expect her to wear? Lingerie?"

"I wouldn't mind." He winks and everyone rolls their eyes. "Alright enough shopping for now, let's all get some lunch!" Kate says looking at Elliot with a smile. What was that? It looked kind of like longing. I brush it off quickly. I turn around to hold his hand and I notice Christian staring intently at me. I stick out my tongue at him and a small smirk places at his face.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

We're having lunch in a palace! It's so freaking beautiful! Except for the whole time we have lunch, Kate and Elliot are laughing and talking away and I'm completely left out. This is why I never bring her anywhere I go with Elliot.

"Ana, are you okay?" Elliot asks, after I have placed my head on the table. I lift my head up with a slight smile. "Yes, actually I think I'm going to use to restroom."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kate asks half-way out of her seat. "No its okay. You seem to be kicking it off pretty well with MY fiancé!" I snarl storming off.

I walk myself into the ladies room and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty cute today. With a flowing pink dress and my hair curled to my chest, I figured Elliot would never be able to stop staring at me. But instead I got Christian staring at me. Figures.

Kate always seems to out do everything single little thing I happen to do. What I try to do well, she does it so much better. I sigh, pushing open the door to the bathroom and run right into Christian Grey.

"Can I help you?" I ask glaring up at him. "Ana...I'm sorry we got off on such bad terms...I would really like to be your friend in the future." He says softly.

I finally smile my first smile in his presence, "Thank you Christian." He looks up at me with his dark grey eyes filled with desire. "You have a beautiful smile." He reaches up and caresses my face and my air supply immediately is cut off. "Thank you." I whisper even more quietly.

"And as a...friend" he says seeming to be having trouble saying it, "I can tell what's bothering you." I cock my head to the side confused. "You can?"

"Yes. My brother has always had a thing for...well, easy girls." He says looking deeply into my eyes. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well he seems to be taken by Kate's fake beauty and not paying attention to your natural beauty." He snaps, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Fake beauty? Kate is the most gorgeous girl and I'm just not as noticeable as her. I don't take it to heart." I shrug. His eyes flame with rage. "You SHOULD! She is nothing compared to you. It's too bad you are to afraid to be with a real man like me." He says proudly.

"Afraid?!" I howl, getting up a little to close to his face. "I'm not afraid of you!" I small smirk pulls on his face. "Prove it." It's like a switch has been turned on in my body and I just need to prove to this man that I have something he can never have. To my own surprise, I firmly press my lips against his, beginning my point. I only meant for it to be a short peck just to prove that he had no power over me but I guess I have been mistaken. I am completely taken with this kiss. Before I even have a second to think I insert my tongue into his mouth and melt into his arms. His strong, muscular arms snake around my back pulling me closer. "Ana." He mummers, in-between kisses.

I develop a tight feeling in my stomach, and I suddenly just can't keep my hands off of him. "Christian...Hold me tighter..." I groan running my hands through his messy hair. He suddenly moves forward pushing me harshly against the wall and brings his lips to my neck. He begins to nip at my neck causing my head to fall backwards against the wall.

"Christian...wait.." I groan trying to get a hold of what's going on. "Shhhh...I got you baby." He smiles against my collarbone. "Oh god.." I moan, feeling my legs starting to give out as they begin to shake. He smirks when he feels them begin to shake and he quickly reaches for my left leg hitching it around his waist.

"Please...wait." I said, my brain speaking out against my heart. "Okay..." He whispers placing me gently back to the ground. We just continued to stare at each other panting loudly before he decided to walk back to the table. I followed closely after him and when I arrive back at the table a feeling of guilt pools in my gut.

"Are you feeling better babe?" Elliot smiles taking my hand. "I am now." I say giving a quick smirk to Christian. He returns it with his deep lustful look. Oh man, I'm in trouble.


End file.
